


El Príncipe Demonio

by ReyEvolution



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Daenerys Targaryen es Dany Velaryon, F/M, Jon Snow es Daemon Targaryen, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, R Plus L Equals J
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyEvolution/pseuds/ReyEvolution
Summary: R'hllor no necesitaba un nuevo Aegon el Conquistador o un Jaeherys el Conciliador. El sabia que este mundo necesita un Rey fuerte que hiciera escuchar su voz con honor y guiara a la humanidad cuando llegara la Larga Noche.Jon Snow descubre desde muy temprano su herencia Targaryen y se impone la meta de recuperar el trono que le fue robado a su familia, con la ayuda de la Casa Velaryon quienes protegen en secreto a la ultima hija femenina de los Targaryen, se abrirá poco a poco al mundo, demostrándole a sus rivales que: "El Invierno se acerca, con Fuego y Sangre".
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Sansa Stark/Edric Dayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	El Príncipe Demonio

**Author's Note:**

> El destino hace que un pequeño Jon Snow conozca a R'hllor, haciendo que descubra su verdadero nombre y herencia, cambiando por completo la historia que ya conocíamos.

Hace 7.000 años un Héroe legendario creo una leyenda, una historia que al pasar de los años se volvió un simple cuento de hadas.

El Héroe que obtuvo un poder divino sacrificando lo más preciado que poseía, el corazón de su amada, el amor de su vida, ese Héroe, ese hombre… sacrifico a la mujer que amaba.

Fue conocido como el príncipe prometido, aquel que elimino la oscuridad y trajo luz de nuevo al mundo, aquel que finalizo la primera Gran Guerra.

Pero eso sucedió hace tanto tiempo que nadie recuerda que ocurrido, o bueno, casi nadie, los sacerdotes Rojos, seguidores del Dios Rojo siguen fielmente el credo fundado por aquel valiente Héroe, pero son pocos, son insuficientes y para el resto del mundo, para el resto de personas… esa historia jamás paso.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_“Prométemelo… prométemelo…”_

_“Lya, yo… yo…”_

_“Prométemelo, Ned… prométemelo…”_

Sus parpados fueron abiertos con sorpresa, sacudió su cabeza mientras pensaba en los moribundos susurros de la mujer que había reinado en sus sueño el último turno de luna, ¿Cuántas veces había visto esa escena en sus sueños? Muchas, tantas que le era difícil recordar.

Jon Snow, así lo llamaban, el Bastardo de Invernalia, el popular bastardo engendrado por el recto y honorable Lord Eddard Stark.

Su nombre jamás le había agradado, Jon, según supo fue en honor a Jon Arryn, el padre adoptivo de Lord Stark, el hombre que le inculco lo que significaba el honor y el deber, palabras muy bonitas de escuchar, pero para Jon su nombre era vacío, no significaba nada debido a que era acompañado por la palabra “Snow”, no importaba si portabas el nombre el legendario Aegon el Conquistador o del popular Brandon el Constructor, si no era acompañado por una apellido fuerte o verdadero… tu no eras nada.

Jon es un Snow, un bastardo del Norte que no heredaría tierras ni títulos, estaba acostumbrado a ser la sombra de su medio hermano Robb Stark, el heredero de Winterfell, el verdadero hijo de Lord Eddard Stark y Catelyn Tully-Stark.

Jon es más inteligente, hábil en sus clases, mejor luchador, arquero y espadachín, pero no podía demostrar nada de eso frente a Robb, o peor aún, frente a la madre de Robb, si esa mujer descubriera que sus talentos sepultaban las habilidades de su hijo, entonces Jon temería que Lady Stark atentara contra su vida, después de todo ganas lo le habían faltado a esa mujer.

En las clases con el Maester Luwin, Jon debía actuar como si desconociera las respuesta, incluso cuando les aplicaban un examen, Jon era capaz de resolverlo en cuestión de minutos, pero debía esperar casi una hora a que Robb terminara el suyo, y no solo eso, debía a propósito sacar peor nota que su medio hermano para que Lady Stark estuviera contenta, no es que Robb fuera tonto, no, de hecho era competente, pero la inteligencia de Jon era una bendición que incluso sorprendía al chico.

Desde muy chico se dio cuenta que solo debía leer las cosas una vez para recordarla, todo lo que leía quedaba grabado en su mente, incluso cosas que leyó a las 4 años, edad a la cual empezó a leer, incluso siendo tan pequeño recordaba a la perfección cada palabra de su primer libro.

Era un genio en el apartado intelectual, y en el apartado físico no se quedaba lejos, después de todo, solo le bastaba ver el patrón y técnica que usaban sus contrincantes una sola vez, luego de memorizarlo la victoria estaba asegurada, pero como siempre, debía dejarse ganar con Robb, al comienzo no le dio mucha importancia, pero si era sincero, eso ya comenzaba a hartarlo.

Sabía que no le hacía ningún bien a Robb creerse el mejor, si alguien viniera con ganas de asesinarlo, no lo salvaría el hecho que su hermano bastardo lo haya dejado ganar, pero al menos Robb no era un muchacho arrogante y a su muy peculiar modo, se esforzaba, Jon no estaba seguro, pero podría jurar que Robb se había dado cuenta que siempre lo dejaba ganar en todo, sin embargo, mientras Robb no comentara nada, el no tocaría el tema.

Actualmente las cosas estaban movidas en Winterfell, tal parece que los Greyjoy se habían revelado a la corona y planeaban independizarse, el Rey Robert Baratheon convoco a Lord Stark y este estaba a punto de partir al llamado de su Rey, y a la vez mejor amigo.

El solo hecho de quedarse a solas con Lady Stark lo hacía estremecerse, de seguro esa mujer lo mataría de hambre mientras Lord Stark estuviera fuera.

Debía hacer algo, ¿Pero que podía hacer? Era solo un niño bastardo de tan solo 11 días de nombre, frente al mundo ni siquiera era un hombre aun, ¿Cómo podía intentar siquiera defenderse de la esposa de Lord Stark?

\- ¡Jon! – Una grito lo saco de sus pensamientos – Aquí estas, ¿Dónde te habías metido?

\- Lo siento, Robb. No sabía que me necesitaban – Respondió Jon - ¿Lord Stark pregunto por mí?

\- No. Es solo que como padre se va mañana temprano a patear traseros de calamar, pensé que querrías pasar algo de tiempo con el – Respondió Robb con honestidad – Padre está en el bosque de los Dioses, me dirijo hacia allá, ¿Vienes conmigo?

Robb es un buen chico, Jon sabia eso y agradecía el hecho que su medio hermano no lo tratara como un paria, sabía que su madre insistía en que lo ignorase, su hermana menor Sansa con tan solo 9 años lo miraba sobre su hombro, pero Robb no lo hacía, y Jon agradecía eso.

\- Gracias, Robb. Pero mejor no, ve tú, estoy seguro que Lord Stark querrá transmitirte buenos consejos para cuando estés aquí solo, no me gustaría molestar – Dijo Jon mirando a su hermano – Estaré en la biblioteca el resto de la tarde.

\- ¿Estas molesto por lo que mamá dijo temprano? – Pregunto Robb.

Ah, eso.

¿Cómo podría olvidar Jon lo que había pasado temprano?

Lady Stark le reclamo a su esposo el hecho que debía cuidar a su bastardo mientras él se iba a la guerra, como si alguna vez ella se hubiera dignado si quiera a darle los “Buenos Días”, la conversación seguía clara en su mente.

_“Me niego, Ned. No cuidare a tu bastardo, mándalo a otro lugar, no lo quiero aquí”_

_“Esta es su casa, Catelyn. ¿A dónde lo enviaría?”_

_“No es su casa, es la casa de tus verdaderos hijos. Porque no te das cuenta, cuando te vayas, el matara a Robb y le hará daño a Sansa, la pobre Arya lo persigue como un perro y temo que él le haga algo indebido”_

_“¡Catelyn! ¡No te atrevas a insinuar que él le haría daño de esa forma a su hermana! ¡No tolerare eso!”_

_“¡Que sea tu hijo no lo libra de pecado, Ned! Entiende, por favor, ese bastardo nació en el pecado, no me dejes a solas con el”_

_“Es mi sangre, Catelyn. No enviare lejos a mi sangre”_

_“Tu hijo, Ned… es tu hijo bastardo”_

_“Lleva mi sangre, y no lo echare como si fuera un perro”_

Esa conversación era confusa para Jon, quizás los chicos de su edad no notarían ese detalle, incluso los adultos que escucharon a escondida lo dejaron pasar por alto. Sin embargo, Jon no lo hizo, el si se extrañó mucho al notar que en ningún momento Lord Stark lo acepto como su hijo, ¿Por qué? Ya lo había reconocido como su bastardo frente a los Siete Reinos, ¿Por qué se negaba a llamarlo hijo frente a su mujer? Lord Stark era su padre, ¿Entonces por qué la vergüenza?

\- No es eso, tu madre solo recalco el hecho que soy un bastardo al cual tu padre tubo lastima de dejar tirado a su suerte, no me afectan sus palabras, Robb – Por supuesto, eso era mentira. Si Jon tuviera el poder de hacer que esa mujer se tragara cada una de sus palabras, entonces la haría sufrir en carne propia todo lo que él había soportado – Solo quiero que pases tiempo con tu padre, se ira durante mucho tiempo, no deseo estorbar.

Eso último, también era mentira.

Antes de que Robb viniera a buscarlo, Jon escucho como Lord Stark mando a un sirviente a que encontrara a Robb y le digiera que lo fuera a buscar, Lord Stark no lo quería ahí con él, solo a Robb, pero su hermano fue solidario y vino a buscarlo, era como lo había dicho hace poco, un buen chico.

Lord Stark lo evitaba, incluso a veces cuando hablaban no lo miraba a sus ojos.

Jon Snow poseía el cabello negro típico de la casa Stark, pero sus ojos eran otra cosa, había heredado el violeta índigo de lo que muchos suponían fue su madre.

¿Quién era su madre? Ese fue el secreto mejor guardado de los Siete Reinos, Lord Stark jamás lo dijo, pero todas las personas afirmaban que su madre fue Ashara Dayne, quien fue considerada la mujer más hermosa de Westeros, y además la hermana menor de la Legendaria Espada del Mañana, Ser Arthur Dayne.

Saber el nombre de su madre era el deseo más anhelado de Jon, pero Lord Stark jamás se lo había dicho, Jon creyó por un breve periodo de tiempo que Lady Ashara Dayne era su madre, pero luego descarto esa hipótesis, no tenía pruebas para descártala como una opción, pero Jon sabía que Lady Ashara Dayne no fue la mujer que lo trajo al mundo, su corazón le decía que no era ella.

\- Está bien, iré con padre – Acepto Robb – Pero le diré que le mandas saludos, nos vemos luego, Jon.

\- Sí. Cuídate, Robb.

Segundos después, Robb Stark se había ido corriendo al bosque de los Dioses.

Solo pocas personas tenían su respeto en Winterfell. Lord Stark, su tío Benjen, el Maester Luwin, Ser Rodrick e incluso el gigante de Hodor. Pero solo poseía amor para dos personas en Winterfell, y esas personas eran Robb y Arya.

Arya, su pequeña hermanita de tan solo 7 días de nombre, una cosita que nació 2 años después que Sansa, pero a diferencia de Sansa o cualquier hijo de Lord Stark y su esposa, Arya nació con el cabello negro, un negro igual al suyo, la única diferencia es que Arya heredo los ojos grises de la casa Stark, pero sin duda era la hermana a la cual más se parecía.

Arya no era una niña que disfrutara cocer o beber el té, ella amaba estar en el patio de entrenamiento, usar el pequeño arco que Jon le había regalado, era una joven tan salvaje que definía perfectamente el linaje Stark.

Los Stark no eran ovejas, si no lobos feroces que Reinaron durante más de 7.000 años.

Los sirvientes siempre decían que Arya era idéntica a Lyanna Stark, Lord Stark hacia caso omiso a dichas comparaciones, pero Jon se dio cuenta que a veces miraba a Arya y parecía ver un fantasma, no al grado de cómo lo miraba a él, pero si era confuso.

Lyanna Stark, la loba de Invernalia, la mujer cuya belleza hizo enloquecer al príncipe heredero Rhaegar Targaryen, existen canciones sobre ellos y todas finalizan en desgracia, el príncipe Rhaegar secuestrándola y violándola hasta la muerte.

Nuevamente, Lord Stark hacia caso omiso a dichas canciones, ¿Por qué? Contrario a la creencia popular, no era porque las canciones le causaban dolor, sino algo diferente, había algo más, definitivamente Lord Stark estaba escondiendo algo referente al tema de Lyanna y Rhaegar.

¿Qué estaba ocultado?

¿Qué no le estaba diciendo al mundo?

\- Sabía que estarías aquí – La voz de Arya llego desde su espalda – Vi a Robb correr hacia el bosque de los Dioses, pero yo sabía que estarías aquí.

\- Eso es porque me conoces muy bien, pequeño lobo – Sonreí al verla – ¿Cómo estás?

\- Estoy bien, tonto – Respondió Arya – Bueno, yo… quizás algo triste.

\- ¿Por qué Lord Stark se ira a la guerra? – Pregunto Jon – Arya, tu padre es el mejor amigo del Rey Robert, quiera o no debía atender al llamado del Rey. Pero te diré algo que no te han dicho, no creo que Lord Stark luche en primera línea, el Rey Robert no arriesgaría la vida de su mejor amigo.

\- ¿D-De… v-verdad? – Pregunto Arya, mejorando de a poco su estado de ánimo - ¿Lo dices en serio, Jon?

\- Por supuesto, ¿Cuándo te he mentido yo a ti?

\- ¡Nunca! – Exclamo Arya, lanzándose luego al pecho de Jon con mucho entusiasmo – Gracias, Jon.

\- De nada, Arya. Sabes que disfruto pasar tiempo contigo, pero sé que te acabas de escapar de tus lecciones así que es mejor que regreses o Lord Stark se ira de Winterfell molesto contigo.

\- Tienes razón, cuando el este fuera puedo saltármelas sin que se dé cuenta, soportare a la tonta de Septa Mordane esta vez.

\- Buena suerte – Dijo Jon, mirando como Arya se retiraba hacia el lugar donde llevaban a cabo sus lecciones – Ella nunca cambiara, y eso es bueno.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_“No eres un Stark, jamás serás un Stark”_

Jon Snow jamás olvidaría el día que cayó en cuenta de tal verdad.

_“Eres un bastardo, un niño maldito nacido en pecado, un niño nacido de la lujuria y el libertinaje, estas destinado a dañar a quienes tengas cerca”_

La maldita septa Mordane, la institutriz de Sansa y Arya dejo en claro su punto hace mucho tiempo, Lady Catelyn muchas veces lo llamo bastardo y una simple mirada decía todo lo que la septa le había dicho, pero escucharlo verbalmente no hacía que doliera menos.

Era un niño en ese tiempo, un pequeño de apenas 5 días de nombre, pero esas palabras quedaron grabadas para siempre en su mente, y peor aún… en su corazón.

No era un malagradecido, sabía que a diferencia de muchos bastardos él podía presumir de tener un techo sobre su cabeza, un plato de comida caliente y una educación respetable. Jon lo sabía, en eso era afortunado, pero en lo demás… todo apestaba.

Al cumplir 6 días de nombre se dio cuenta de algo, no importa si eres el más listo o si eres el más hábil, jamás, y lo decía en serio… jamás debes superar a Robb.

No es que Robb fuera celoso, el verdadero problema era su madre, Lady Catelyn siempre le hacía saber lo malo que era creerse mejor que el heredero de Winterfell, Robb era su hermano, su amigo, pero si debía dejarse ganar en todo para evitar los castigos de Lady Catelyn, entonces aceptaría ser el último en todo.

Los años pasaron y Jon cumplió la edad de 11 días de nombre, su edad actual.

En todos esos años el comprendió algo, si dejas que Lord Stark comparta todo su tiempo libre con sus hijos verdaderos, las miradas gélidas de Lady Catelyn eran menos frecuentes. Era triste, pero su mayor deseo era sentirse tranquilo, y si tenía que hacerse a un lado para lograrlo, entonces así seria, aunque le era casi imposible apartar a la pequeña Arya de su lado, su hermana menor lo quería demasiado, pero eso no era un problema, Jon debía admitir que Arya era su favorita y haría cualquier cosa por ella.

\- Yo… ¿Qué hare con mi vida?

Si tan solo tuviera un apellido del cual valerse, no pedía un apellido grande, solo uno verdadero, uno que le sirviera para que al menos las personas tomen en cuenta sus palabras.

Actualmente se encontraba solo, pescando en el rio ubicado a solo 20 minutos de las puertas de Winterfell, cabe decir que no tenía permiso de Lord Stark para estar aquí solo, pero si él no se enteraba, entonces no había delito. Aunque más que pescar se encontraba recostado en la grama de la orilla, mirando las diversas formas que adquirían las nubes blancas en el cielo azul.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Mientras veía el cielo azul, de forma antinatural el cielo se tornó rojo, un rojo digno de la tonalidad de la misma sangre, y las nubes perdieron su puro color blanco y transmutaron hasta tornarse negras.

¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

Jon se levantó de golpe, dejo caer su caña de pescar al suelo e intento correr hacia Invernalia, pero al cabo de unos segundos se dio cuenta que no importaba que tanto corriera, seguía siempre en el mismo lugar.

**\- Que problema, ¿Cierto? – Una voz gruesa, de tonalidad profunda llego a los oídos de Jon – ¿Qué hacer con tu vida? No eres el primero en pensarlo, niño.**

\- ¿Qué estas…? – Jon miro hacia el cielo rojo lleno de nubes negras – ¿Dónde estás? ¿Quién eres?

**\- Los humanos siempre reaccionan igual, aunque bueno, la última vez que hable con uno de esta forma fue hace 7.000 años, el tiempo ha pasado… pero la humanidad sigue siendo una mierda**

¿Qué podía hacer Jon?

Claramente estaba hablando de forma inexplicable con un ser superior, ¿Un Dios? Era posible, pero en ningún libro decían que los Dioses se comunicaban de esa forma.

Debía calmarse, sonaba difícil y casi imposible, pero debía calmarse.

\- Yo s-soy… - Maldijo su tartamudeo – Soy Jon Snow, ¿Quién eres tú?

**\- ¿Modales? Eso es bueno, algunas personas los pierden – Comento dicha voz - ¿Quieres saber quién soy? Bueno, yo soy todo, niño.**

\- ¿Todo?

**\- Sí. Soy todo. Soy el Dios del Fuego y de la resurrección, soy el Dios Rojo que Gobiernas Ashai.**

\- Ashai está muy lejos de aquí. Este es el Norte, aquí gobiernan los Dioses Antiguos.

**\- No niego eso, pero el que pudiera llegar aquí significa que mi presencia no les incomoda. El mundo es como un tablero de ajedrez, cada jugada marca la vida que tendrás mientras juegues. Tu vida, Jon Snow, fue marcada desde el momento en que naciste, pero en cada futuro posible que veo, tu terminas muerto.**

\- ¿Muerto? ¿Yo muero?

**\- Naturalmente todas las personas mueren, eso no sería lo extraño. Sin embargo, en cada realidad en las que nos conocemos, tú ya eres un hombre adulto, tienes tu personalidad forjada y eso impide que logres tu cometido, siempre terminas perdieron porque no fuiste educado como un Rey.**

Ahora mismo, Jon pensaba que ese Dios Rojo estaba loco. ¿El un Rey? Era un bastardo, lo más lejano a un verdadero Rey.

\- No sé de qué habla, yo no soy eso.

**\- Es cierto, incluso cuando te dan el título de Rey en el Norte, tu jamás te vez como uno, y ese es el problema. Un Rey gobierna, un Rey impone su voluntad, no dialoga con los de abajo y espera agradarles a todos. No, un Rey ordena lo que cree que es correcto, no esperaba que los demás acepten, el impone su mandato y hace respetar su gobierno, pero tú, o al menos tus otras versiones no fueron capaz de hacerlo.**

\- ¿De qué demonios está hablando?

**\- Jon Snow, voy a mostrarse algo que cambiara para siempre tu punto de vista de este mundo…**

Cuando termino de hablar, una sombra negra emergió de entre el suelo y comenzó a envolver por completo el cuerpo de Jon, hasta que lo último que pudo ver fue una profunda oscuridad.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Jon miro la escena frente a él, una escena curiosa.

_\- Por favor, no me lleves con el Rey – Dijo una hermosa mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos grises._

_\- No lo hare, confía en mi – Respondió un galante hombre de cabello plateado y mirada violeta – Te doy mi palabra._

Esas personas las conocía, Jon no sabía cómo, pero supo al instante que dichas personas eran Lyanna Stark y el príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen.

**\- Esa fue la primera vez que hablaron juntos. Velo bien, Jon Snow, ve bien estas escenas.**

En la nueva escena, Lyanna se encontraba discutiendo con un hombre de complexión fuerte y mirada fiera.

_\- Serás mi esposa, mi casa y tu casa forjaron una alianza, dentro de poco nos casaremos._

_\- ¿Tú y yo? No. Primero me corto el cuello antes de casarme contigo, Robert._

_\- Cuando nos casemos me asegurare de quitarte esa mirada, domare a la salvaje loba del Norte._

_\- No sucederá, jamás uniré mi vida a un hombre como tú._

_\- Luego de este torneo debes venir conmigo a Fin de la Tormenta, ¿Qué harás, Lyanna?_

Su tía Lyanna estaba discutiendo con Robert Baratheon. Pero algo no estaba bien, ellos estaban comprometidos, el Rey Robert afirmaba que se amaban e iban a casarse, a formar una familia, pero como Jon lo veía, Lyanna detestaba la simple idea de unir su vida con la de Robert Baratheon.

**\- Primera regla, Jon Snow. El vencedor es quien cuenta la historia, y créeme, siempre la contara a su conveniencia.**

En la siguiente escena Lyanna Stark le entregaba una carta a una mujer muy parecida a Lady Catelyn.

_\- Por favor, Lysa, entrégale esta carta a mi padre, hay explico todo, ¿Lo harías por mí?_

_\- Confía en mí, se la hare llegar a Lord Stark._

Lyanna se retiró y desde las sombras emergió la figura de un hombre pálido y delgado.

_\- ¿Qué tienes hay, Lysa?_

_\- Oh, Pyter. Lyanna no ama a Robert, quiere a Rhaegar, aquí lo explica todo. Debo llevarle esto a Lord Stark y decirle lo que Lyanna me pidió que dijera._

_\- Espera, Lysa. Robert Baratheon no creerá lo que digas, te culpara de inventar calumnias y serás deshonrada frente a los Siete Reinos, ¿Quieres eso?_

_\- N-No… ¿Pero qué hago?_

_\- Déjamelo todo a mí, querida._

_\- Si Pyter… mi amor…_

La siguiente escena fue sin duda impactante, Jon miro de primera mano un evento que jamás creyó posible.

Rhaegar y Lyanna se estaban casando, Lyanna está feliz, no estaba siendo forzada. Rhaegar la miraba con devoción, con verdaderos ojos de amor.

Se amaban… de verdad se amaban.

¿Entonces porque dijeron todas esas mentiras?

**\- La locura de un Dragón débil, El orgullo de un ciervo herido, un león molesto y un águila envidiosa hizo que el romance de ambos finalizara en desgracia.**

\- Pero Lord Stark dijo que Robert Baratheon es un buen hombre. Pero aquí no lo veo así, tía Lyanna es como Arya, una loba, no una flor del Sur.

**\- Exactamente, así es. Rhaegar amo a la loba salvaje, Robert se engañó disfrazándola en sus pensamientos como una flor del Sur.**

\- ¿Por qué me muestras esto?

**\- Porque tú eres el Hielo y el Fuego, eres aquel que nos fue prometido, el Príncipe Prometido, el que derrotara a los Otros en la Larga Noche y traerá el Verdadero Amanecer.**

\- Solo soy un bastardo, yo no…

La nueva escena que vio con sus ojos lo hizo darse cuenta de la realidad.

_\- ¿Compondrás una canción para él? – Pregunto Lyanna, acariciando su abultado vientre._

_\- No. Él ya tiene una, suya es la Canción de Hielo y Fuego – Respondió Rhaegar, tomando entre sus manos las manos de Lyanna._

_\- Es la unión de un Lobo y un Dragón, un príncipe perfecto._

_\- Lo es, nuestro hijo perfecto._

Jon no necesito ver más, era un genio y supo armar las piezas en su mente, ya sabía porque el Dios Rojo le estaba mostrando esas imágenes.

\- Ese bebe, el niño que lleva en su vientre… ¿Soy yo?

**\- Sí. Eres tú, pequeño príncipe.**

\- Lord Stark me crio como un bastardo, he sido tratado como un bastardo – La rabia comenzó a subir de nivel hasta que exploto de golpe – ¡Me estaba viendo la cara de tonto!

**\- Lord Eddard Stark, un buen hombre, pero tonto y manipulable, siempre termina muriendo como un idiota, dándole piedad a su enemigo.**

\- ¿Lo defiendes?

**\- No. Solo digo que no es un mal hombre, solo un hombre tonto a quien le fue enseñado de forma errónea lo que es el honor y lo que significa el deber.**

\- Creo que ya entiendo lo que deseas de mí. Eres un Dios, no puedes bajar y gobernar el mundo de los vivos, ¿Verdad?

**\- Sí. Veo que entiendes rápido.**

\- Deseas que yo lo haga por ti. Sin embargo, tampoco eres codicioso, así que interpretare esto y apostare que deseas que derrote en tu nombre a algo o alguien que está allá afuera.

**\- Jajajajaja. Esto es lo que quería, tarde mucho en encontrar esta versión de ti, ese talentoso genio que no teme mancharse las manos, no sabes cuánto te busque.**

\- ¿Soy tan diferentes a mis otras versiones?

**\- No sabes cuánto.**

\- ¿Podrías explicarte?

**\- No necesito un Aegon el Conquistador, los Siete Reinos ya fueron conquistados, solo deben ser retomado. No necesito un Jaeherys el Conciliador, a diferencia de su época las personas de ahora son más mezquinas y ambiciosas.**

\- Necesitas a alguien fuerte que no tema a las consecuencias, que sepa engañar para obtener beneficios y que no le importen las personas ajenas a él, ¿No es así?

**\- Este es el único mundo donde Lyanna Stark-Targaryen te dio el nombre perfecto, el nombre que define quien eres a la perfección.**

\- Ya veo, ahora lo entiendo. ¿Eres tu quien me ha estado mandando esos sueños? La mujer en lecho de muerte es mi madre, y ese hombre es Lord Stark.

**\- Tú y yo haremos muchas cosas, pequeño príncipe. Pero no podremos hablar de esta forma al menos por un tiempo, debes ir a Essos, tú y tu Reina deben venir al templo de los Sacerdotes Rojos y hacer renacer el fuego en carne.**

\- ¿Quién es esa Reina?

**\- Lo sabrás cuando la veas, nació el mismo año que tú, la única diferencia es que tu naciste en un día despejado y ella nació en medio de la tormenta.**

\- ¿Qué debo hacer? No, mejor aún, ¿Qué quieres que haga?

**\- Necesitas poder, ahora mismo no lo tienes. Pero estas de suerte, jugué con la mente de los calamares y los incite a que iniciaran una guerra, porque en una guerra es donde se obtienen las mejores recompensas.**

\- ¿Desees que ayude a Robert Baratheon? ¿Qué ganaría ayudando a…?

**\- Veo que te diste cuenta, usaras al ciervo mientras sea útil. Gánate su confianza y su respeto. Porque aunque desees venganza contra él, Robert Baratheon es un títere que morirá en menos de una década, pequeño príncipe. El León lo usa a su conveniencia, ¿Por qué no usarlo tú también?**

\- Muy bien. Con eso me hago una idea de lo que deseas.

**\- Lo demás lo dejo en tus manos, pequeño príncipe.**

\- Sí. Cuenta conmigo.

**\- Te daré un último regalo, ¿Deseas saber tu nombre, cierto? Entonces ve en primera fila como tu madre nombra al futuro Rey del Mundo.**

_“Prométemelo… prométemelo…”_

_“Lya, yo… yo…”_

_“Prométemelo, Ned… prométemelo…”_

_“Yo… Lyanna, yo…”_

_“Su nombre, su verdadero nombre es… Daemon Targaryen…”_

**_ Continuara… _ **

**Author's Note:**

> Listo, espero les haya gustado este Capitulo I.
> 
> Como vimos aquí, Jon no se llama Aegon o Jaehaerys, su verdadero nombre es Daemon Targaryen, haciendo ilusión al romance trágico de Daemon I Blackfyre y Daenerys Targaryen.
> 
> Amo Game Of Thrones, repudio por completo el Season 8, tanto así que para mi no existe esa horrible Temporada, no existe y nunca existió.


End file.
